This invention relates to a small industrial robot most adapted to handle comparatively light work.
Various industrial robots have already been created. However, each has various problems in their stability and reliability during operation. For example, even if the work to be handled is light, when the arm weight is added to it, the load will be so considerable that a large driving force will be required to control the positioning of the load. However, if a large driving force is used, it will be so difficult to control the positioning that no accurate stopping or precision in positioning will be obtained.